L'ami imaginaire
by Imihel
Summary: Harry Potter a quatre ans. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi sa famille ne l'aime pas ni pourquoi il n'a aucun ami. Et il se demande ce que peuvent bien signifier ces rêves de serpents de sombre forêt... AU, futur dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry.
1. Dreams

A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai pas mal d'autres fics en cours mais j'avais cette histoire qui ne voulait pas me lâcher, donc bien sûr j'ai fait la seule chose raisonnable, je l'ai écrite ;) Pour résumer les choses, je suis partie de principe suivant : "Et si Voldemort avait découvert la connexion le reliant à Harry quand celui-ci avait quatre ans ?", ce qui donnera dans la suite de la fic un univers alternatif avec un Harry assez sombre, Slytherin (oui j'utilise les termes anglais. Je mettrais un petit lexique à chaque chapitre quand ce sera nécessaire). Le tout deviendra probablement un slash dans la suite, mais pour l'instant vous pouvez lire sans crainte.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et cie appartiennent à leur Auteur, éditeur et maison de production. Donc pas à moi. Ce qui signifie évidemment que je negagne pas d'argent avec eux.Même si je dirais pas non ...

"_italique_" : rêve.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Dreams 

L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans. Assis dehors à côté de la porte de la cuisine, il astiquait de l'argenterie avec un chiffon doux. Ses yeux verts étaient plissés par la concentration sous ses mèches désordonnées d'un noir de jais.

Il portait des vêtements trop larges, visiblement usés, qui le faisaient paraître plus petit et plus maigre qu'il en l'était réellement. De temps en temps, il reposait délicatement son travail après un coup d'œil craintif dirigé vers la cuisine, fléchissait les doigts puis se remettait à l'ouvrage.

Le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement pour laisser place à une mince jeune femme blonde, toute en angles et chevaline. L'enfant lui présenta son travail d'un air anxieux.

« C'est bon » dit-elle d'un ton sec. « File à l'intérieur et laves-toi les mains. Et n'approche surtout pas de mon Dudlinet chéri ! »

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Prestement, il se releva et disparut à l'intérieur. Il grimpa légèrement les escaliers, ignorant le bruit venant du salon où un poste de télévision récent laisser échapper les bruitages d'un dessin animé. Au-dessus du bruit du poste, pourtant élevé, on entendait les cris d'un autre jeune enfant qui piquait une colère. La jeune femme vint aussitôt s'enquérir du trouble de son Dudley-chou adoré.

Le premier garçon observa cette scène du haut de l'escalier. Son regard triste se fixa quelques instants sur la porte du salon, puis avec un léger soupir il reprit sa marche vers la salle de bain. Il plaça un tabouret devant l'évier, grimpa dessus et entreprit de laver ses mains du produit qu'il avait utilisé tout l'après-midi. Après avoir fermé le robinet, il releva le regard et croisa celui de son reflet. Il tendit la main vers la glace et chuchota en articulant :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Tu veux bien être mon ami ? »

Le miroir ne répondit rien. La main retomba mollement. Le chuchotement revint, presque inaudible.

« Tu as un Papa et une Maman ? Moi non. Tante Pétunia dit qu'ils sont morts. C'est quoi, mort ? Pourquoi ils m'ont laissé ici avec Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia et mon cousin Dudley ? Oncle Vernon a dit que j'aurais du être mort avec eux. Qu'il voulait pas une aber.. abo… a-ber-ra-tion comme moi dans sa maison. Pourquoi ils me veulent pas ? » Il se tut et le miroir lui renvoya son silence.

Harry redescendit du tabouret, s'essuya les mains puis le remit à sa place. Il se dépêcha de descendre, s'il était en retard au dîner Oncle Vernon pouvait l'envoyer se coucher sans manger.

A peine entrée dans la cuisine, Pétunia se plaça devant lui, une cuillère en bois à la main.

« Fais voir tes mains ! »

Il les montra. Elle les examina scrupuleusement, mais elles étaient propres.

« Va t'asseoir ! Et ne parles pas à table ! » Il obéit et aller se percher sur sa chaise. Dudley était déjà installé et grignotait une barre chocolatée. Pour une fois il ne disait rien, mais Harry n'était pas tranquille devant les regards moqueurs lancés par son cousin qui faisait aisément trois voir quatre fois son poids.

Vernon entra, exprimant d'une voix retentissante sa satisfaction d'être revenu chez lui et de retrouver sa femme, son fils et le réconfort d'une maison normale. Puis son regard tomba sur Harry et il grimaça. Il s'assit, la chaise grinçant sous son important surcroît pondéral et demanda à Pétunia comment s'était passée sa journée. Elle répondit tandis qu'elle mettait les plats sur la table et que lui triturait sa moustache avec contentement. Harry dut attendre que les Dursley se soient largement servis avant de prendre sa part, ce qui ne lui laissa pas grand chose à manger, comme à chaque repas. Il avait l'habitude, il ne dit rien. Au moins de cette façon il était certain qu'il ne serait jamais aussi gros que son porcelet de cousin.

A la fin du repas, Vernon et Pétunia s'extasièrent à nouveau sur Dudley qui s'empiffrait à pleines mains de flan. Harry resta assis en silence, sans bouger. Il n'avait pas eu droit au dessert sous prétexte que le Dudlinet chéri à sa Maman aurait pu être privé d'une bonne nourriture l'aidant à grandir. Hélas, Vernon se rappela finalement qu'il existait.

« Hé bien mon garçon, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de bayer aux corneilles ? Regarde-moi ces yeux vides, Pétunia. Cet enfant est un idiot. Un idiot et un bon à rien ! Tu finiras comme tes parents, tiens ! »

« Harry, débarrasse la table et fait la vaisselle. Et ne casse rien ! » ordonna Pétunia.

« Oui Tante Pétunia » répondit-il avec docilité.

Son cousin était retourné se planter devant la télévision, il n'avait plus à craindre de croche-pieds de sa part. Il débarrassa la table, tira une chaise devant l'évier. Une fois dessus, il se mit rapidement au travail, ignorant la brûlure de l'eau chaude. Tante Pétunia vint vérifier que tout était propre puis l'envoya se coucher dans son placard sous l'escalier.

Il se retrouva seul en compagnie des araignées, une compagnie familière. Il entendait les cris de Dudley, le rire tonitruant d'Oncle Vernon et la voix aigrelette de Tante Pétunia quand elle admirait son fils. Une famille, partageant une soirée. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu, ce qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais.

Recroquevillé sur son matelas trop fin, il pleura des larmes silencieuses en pensant à ses parents qui n'étaient plus là. Il voulait quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui, un ami avec qui il pourrait enfin rire. Drapant cette image autour de lui, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

_

* * *

Il était dans une forêt. Tout était silencieux et immobile, même le vent s'était arrêté de souffler. Ils se cachaient, tous ! Aucun n'avait le courage de venir le trouver pour l'aider ou l'affronter. Personne n'osait lui faire face alors qu'il était réduit à un état pathétique, pire qu'un fantôme. Les animaux le fuyaient, ils savaient que s'il les possédait alors ils mourraient dans le mois. Seuls les serpents étaient une exception, mais même eux ne duraient pas longtemps. De plus il n'aimait pas utiliser la possession, c'était une solution d'extrême urgence pour quand sa puissance devenait trop faible et que sa volonté seule ne suffisait plus à maintenir son existence._

_Les fous ! Ils avaient cru que leur sauveur était enfin arrivé ? Qu'un enfant pourrait le vaincre ? Certes le marmot avait réussi il ne savait comment à lui renvoyer son sort, mais lui était toujours là, toujours vivant ! Et bientôt ses fidèles serviteurs le rejoindraient et lui rendraient un corps. Bientôt il foulerait à nouveau le sol, plus puissant que jamais et tous s'inclineraient devant sa puissance !_

* * *

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête et sa gorge était douloureuse, comme s'il avait trop crié. Avait-il vraiment crié ? Avait-il réveillé les Dursley ? Tremblant, il porta une main à son front et traça la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Il réprima un gémissement de douleur. Elle était brûlante. 

Il avait encore fait ce rêve, celui avec le fantôme. Et à chaque fois la cicatrice pulsait sur son front comme s'il se cognait la tête contre une plaque chauffante.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il sanglota aussi silencieusement que possible, souhaitant désespérément avoir quelqu'un pour le réconforter et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, comme Pétunia faisait avec Dudley. A la place, une araignée parcourut son bras à la recherche d'un endroit où tisser une nouvelle toile. Il frissonna.

Il attendit un long moment avant de pouvoir se rendormir.

Le lendemain était un samedi, ce qui signifiait que Vernon ne travaillait pas. Sous sa direction Harry apprit à tondre la pelouse, tandis que Dudley mangeait un paquet de chips sur son nouvel endroit favori : le canapé devant la télévision. 

C'était la fin du mois d'août, le soleil brillait sans merci sur le garçon qui peinait à pousser la lourde tondeuse. Oncle Vernon suivait ses progrès avec des yeux moqueurs, ne se gênant pas pour lui lancer des remarques blessantes. Harry les endura, de la même façon qu'il endurait le placard sous l'escalier, le manque de nourriture et les Dursley en général. Dans une semaine ce serait la rentrée des classes et il pourrait leur échapper pendant la journée. Il avait entendu son oncle et sa tante discuter pendant des heures pour savoir s'il serait autorisé à aller à l'école : ils ne voulaient pas dépenser d'argent pour lui payer des fournitures, mais Pétunia ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les jambes toute la journée. Et peut-être que s'ils le mettaient dans un environnement suffisamment normal ses anormalités n'apparaîtraient pas.

Le soir venu il se retrouva à nouveau confiné dans son placard. Ses rêves ne lui montrèrent pas la forêt mais un bâtiment lugubre peuplé d'enfants aux mines tristes. Une fois de plus il se réveilla en agrippant son front. Encore sa cicatrice. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle mal ? Il l'avait depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, mais il n'avait jamais pensé demander aux Dursley s'ils savaient quelque chose à ce sujet. Peut-être que demain serait un bon jour pour leur poser la question. Avec un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, il se blottit sous sa couverture et replongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

« Tante Pétunia, comment j'ai eu ma cicatrice ? » Harry leva des yeux presque suppliants vers sa tante, essayant de la convaincre de répondre par son seul regard. Elle et lui achevaient de ranger la cuisine après le repas dominical. 

Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils, prit un air dégoûté mais répondit tout de même.

« Tu l'as reçu dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué tes parents. »

« Ils sont partis en voiture ? Ils reviennent quand ? » Il y avait comme une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Ils sont morts, imbécile ! Ils ont brûlé dans leur voiture, complètement ivres et ils nous ont forcés à te recueillir ! Comme si notre famille pouvait subvenir à tes besoins ! »

« Ta tante a raison, mon garçon » intervint Vernon qui venait de finir son digestif. « Ces deux bons à rien n'ont rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de forcer une honnête et travailleuse famille à s'occuper de leur progéniture dégénérée. Nous t'avons fourni un toit, de la nourriture, des vêtements ! Sois reconnaissant et ne pose plus de questions ! »

Harry préféra ne pas insister.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement. Pétunia lui apprenait à cuisiner et le faisait travailler sur le jardin et nettoyer la maison le reste du temps. Le jour de la rentrée, il crut qu'il avait enfin réussi à se faire un ami, mais Dudley fit rapidement comprendre à l'autre enfant que Potter n'était pas fréquentable. Il avait retrouvé son gang dans la classe et en profita pour s'assurer que ses édits étaient respectés. 

Harry était de plus en plus seul. Les Dursley ne cessaient de lui répéter à quel point il était idiot, bon à rien, anormal, une aberration qui volait la nourriture de dudley. Son cousin, lui, avait inventé un nouveau jeu avec son gang qu'il avait appelé : la chasse au Harry. Harry apprit à courir vite.

* * *

Novembre était bien entamé quand les rêves reparurent. Mais cette fois ils étaient différents. Le premier survint après qu'il ait passé la journée à nettoyer la maison. 

Harry s'effondra sur son matelas et ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier l'odeur persistante de produits ménagers. Il lui sembla rester éveillé des heures, le regard fixé sur l'ampoule éteinte, sans penser à quoi sue ce soit. Il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir.

* * *

_La forêt était toujours aussi silencieuse. Des plaques de neige couvraient le sol par endroit. Les arbres dénudés semblaient autant de mains décharnées criant vers l'injustice des cieux._

_Il attendait, incapable de ressentir le froid en l'absence de corps. Soudain un son se fit entendre, le froissement des feuilles mortes tandis qu'un corps allongé glissait sur elles. Un serpent gigantesque apparut, progressant sans efforts sur le sol inégal. Il leva la tête, les yeux jaunes fixés sur lui et darda sa langue fourchue dans les airs. Harry se rapprocha du reptile, plana au-dessus de lui pendant quelques instants pendant qu'une voix étrange murmurait des mots incompréhensibles._

_Puis il devint le serpent. Le monde se déforma autour de lui, devenant plus grand. Les odeurs se firent plus évidentes et des formes vagues apparurent là où le sol n'était pas enneigé._

_Le serpent parla avec la même vois qu'il avait entendu juste avant – sauf qu'il_ était _le serpent… « Sssang… du sssang chaud… »_

_Il se mit à ramper dans une direction. Harry fut submergé par l'envie de sang chaud et frais cascadant dans sa gorge, du plaisir ressenti quand il enfonçait ses crochets dans une victime, déchirait les chairs, la satisfaction de voir le venin envahir le corps et les convulsions causées par le poison …_

Harry paniqua. Jamais il n'avait fait de rêve aussi réel, jamais il n'avait autant voulu faire du mal à un autre être humain. Même aux Dursley. Il essaya de se réveiller de toutes ses forces, mais le serpent refusait de le laisser partir. Il sentit de la curiosité, puis de l'incrédulité. Et la voix siffla lentement avec une fureur meurtrière « _Harry Potter…_ »

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, hurlant et agrippant sa cicatrice comme si sa tête allait éclater. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit son oncle, le visage pourpre de rage. 

« Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être de nous réveiller au milieu de la nuit avec tes beuglements ? » dit-il d'une voix chargée de colère.

Harry secoua la tête silencieusement, clignant des yeux pour chasser les larmes de douleur et mieux voir Vernon. Il commençait à avoir une migraine, et la voix de l'adulte n'arrangeait vraiment pas les choses.

« Par pure bonté d'âme nous t'avons recueilli à la mort de tes parents ! Nous t'avons offert un toit ! De la nourriture ! Des vêtements ! J'ai supporté ton comportement irrespectueux jusqu'à maintenant, mais je ne t'autoriserais plus jamais à t'égosiller en plein milieu de la nuit ! Tes hurlements de sauvage ont effrayé Dudley ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te taire, tu seras bâillonné jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes la valeur du silence ! Est-ce bien compris, mon garçon ? »

Harry s'était enfoncé dans son placard pour échapper à son oncle. A la fin de la tirade, il hocha lentement la tête.

« Tu es consigné pour une semaine ! » lui annonça Vernon avant de claquer la porte.

Il se retrouva seul dans le noir. Avec un soupir, il se rallongea sur son matelas. Sa cicatrice continuait de pulser douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude et essaya de se rendormir. L'image du serpent sifflant son nom lui revint. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé ça ? Et pourquoi sa cicatrice le faisait-elle souffrir chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves ? L'envie de meurtre du serpent hantait ses souvenirs. Elle semblait presque réelle dans un coin de son esprit.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour retrouver le sommeil.

A/N : Alors, ça vous a plu ? Si oui, vous avez le droit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton "go". si non, vous pouvez aussi à condition d'avoir de bonnes raisons. La suite dès que possible.


	2. The link

A/N : FFN se décide à remarcher au moment où je finis ce chapitre, ce qui tombe plutôt bien. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Considérant le fait que mon nom commence par un 'I' et que mes livres parlent plus de félins que de serpents, non je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Et non je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ces histoires. Je suis juste une fan comme les autres qui en a marre d'attendre la suite et qui a une imagination un peu trop débordante. Vivement le 16 juillet !

_italique _: toujours les rêves

* * *

Chapitre 2 : The link 

La forêt était d'un calme mortuaire, le silence à peine brisé par le vent. Le serpent progressait avec lenteur, luttant contre le froid qui engourdissait ses sens. Régulièrement il redressait sa tête aplatie et sortait sa langue fourchue pour recueillir les odeurs vagabondes.

Finalement, une odeur de feu ! Le reptile reprit sa progression et arriva bientôt devant une cabane de bûcheron. C'était une construction simple, probablement une seule pièce avec peut-être une petite mansarde au-dessus du poêle pour que l'occupant dorme au chaud. De la fumée s'échappait d'une ouverture sous le toit. Le serpent fit prudemment le tour de la construction. Une réserve de charbon abritée sous une bâche imperméable, une construction sommaire de planches devant faire office de toilettes... Utilisant ses récepteurs de chaleur, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver où était le poêle et il eut la satisfaction de découvrir que l'action répétée de la chaleur et du froid avaient disjoint les planches à cet endroit. Avec un peu d'efforts, il réussit à se glisser à l'intérieur. Un humain était affalé sur une chaise. Une forte odeur d'alcool émanait de lui.

Le reptile s'en écarta avec dégoût et chercha un endroit où il pourrait passer l'hiver au chaud sans être remarqué. Une couverture à côté du chauffage attira son attention. Elle recouvrait un banc et tombait jusqu'au sol. Il se glissa sous l'espace ainsi dissimulé. Ses yeux jaunes lancèrent un dernier regard au pathétique spécimen sensé représenter l'espèce humaine avant qu'il ne les ferme. Il s'endormit finalement et l'autre qui partageait son corps en profita pour émerger quelques temps. Quand les yeux se rouvrirent, ils étaient rouges.

Voldemort fixa avec mépris le moldu ivre. Malheureusement, le corps reptilien était déjà trop léthargique pour qu'il puisse le tuer. Et dans ce cas il n'y aurait plus personne pour alimenter le poêle. Sifflant de dépit, il se rallongea au chaud et ferma les yeux. Il avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation.

Ses rêves étaient étranges ces derniers temps. Et quand il avait investit son nouveau corps, il n'avait pas été seul. Il avait cru reconnaître l'enfant responsable de son état actuel. Potter... Une vague de rage l'envahit à l'idée qu'un simple nourrisson sans défenses ait pu lui renvoyer l'Avada Kedavra et le réduire à cet état d'esprit errant ayant moins de pouvoirs qu'un fantôme !

Il se calma avec difficulté. Son hôte ne survivrait pas longtemps s'il se laissait aller. Sa vengeance sur Potter attendrait qu'il ait retrouvé un corps. Et pour cela il fallait que ses Mangemorts le retrouvent. C'était le troisième hiver depuis ce soir d'Halloween, trois ans qu'il attendait, dissimulé dans les ombres.

Il se doutait que ses serviteurs avaient voulu détourner l'attention des aurors et rester en liberté pour mieux le chercher. Les plus intelligents d'entre eux, au moins. Sa chère Bella, fanatiquement loyale, ne ferait rien pour éviter Azkaban et ses détraqueurs, il le savait. C'était flatteur mais cela ne l'aiderait pas à réaliser ses plans. Lucius par contre... lui avait sûrement réussi à persuader les gens de son innocence. Il avait suffisamment de cervelle, d'instinct de survie et d'argent pour cela.

Il avait guetté un signe du blond, mais celui-ci n'était pas apparu et n'avait envoyé aucun émissaire. Voldemort était déçu. Malfoy avait-il si peu de foi en son maître pour qu'il pense qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Quant aux autres... Si Malfoy avait réussi à persuader Nott qu'il valait mieux "attendre le bon moment pour agir", le reste les suivrait. Les plus intrépides et les plus fidèles ne les écouteraient peut-être pas, mais ils se finiraient sans doute à Azkaban avant même d'avoir pu commencer à le chercher. Une pitié.

La chaleur inondant le corps du serpent ralentit le cours de ses pensées. Il s'inquièterait des Mangemorts plus tard. Pour l'instant il disposait d'un corps d'accueil en bonne santé qui lui permettrait de reprendre des forces, confortablement installé pour l'hiver. Il reprendrait la lutte pour sa survie dans quelques mois. Voldemort céda à la chaleur et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

_Noël. Un mot qui n'avait pas grand sens pour l'orphelin qu'il avait été. Ils avaient eu droit à une orange après la messe de minuit et à des vêtements presque neuf – un véritable luxe. A Hogwarth il n'avait pas reçu de cadeaux avant sa cinquième année, quand il avait commencé à réellement explorer son héritage et à réunir son futur premier cercle. Quand il avait officiellement pris le nom de Voldemort, Noël était devenu un jour où les attaques frappaient plus durement le moral de ses ennemis._

_Un Noël moldu. Il était dans une de leurs habitations préconçues, toutes identiques, et dont les alignements formaient des hectares de monotonie. Un de ses petits plaisirs dans l'existence avait été de rompre cette monotonie par une marque des ténèbres._

_L'habitation était d'une propreté frisant l'obsession. On n'y trouvait aucune excentricité et absolument rien qui puisse faire penser à un sorcier. Les murs couverts d'un papier peint insipide étaient décorés de photos et de guirlandes chatoyantes. De son point de vue il apercevait un faux sapin couvert de guirlandes électriques clignotant agressivement. Les photos montraient un couple mal assorti – l'homme avait la carrure d'un porc obèse, la femme était aussi sèche qu'une branche morte – et leur fils, semblable à un baleineau. Une pile de cadeaux s'étendait sous le sapin. Il les regardait avec envie et regret._

_Du regret ? Pourquoi éprouverait-il une telle émotion à l'idée d'une pile de saletés moldues, lui qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque ?_

_La femme des photos apparut brusquement devant lui, fixant sur lui un regard noir. Il recula, humble._

_HUMBLE ? Qu'avait donc mangé ce serpent pour qu'il fasse des cauchemars aussi absurdes ?_

_« Harry ! Ne traîne pas dans le couloir ! La sœur de Vernon vient déjeuner avec nous demain, tout doit être impeccable ! Va laver les carreaux au lieu de bayer aux corneilles ! »_

_Elle lui flanqua un chiffon et du produit de lavage dans les mains puis le poussa vers la cuisine. Voldemort voulut faire comprendre à cette moldue que personne ne lui donnait d'ordres et se rendit compte de deux choses : il n'avait pas de baguette et il était un enfant._

_« Lave toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et si jamais je trouve une seule trace de doigt dessus, Vernon s'occupera de ton cas ! »_

_« Oui, Tante Pétunia », répondit-il d'une voix soumise._

_Voldemort lava des carreaux pendant plus d'une heure avant que la femme ne lui ordonne d'éplucher des patates. Incapable de refuser, il obéit. A un moment le couteau glissa et lui entailla la paume. Aussitôt la femelle irascible le lui arracha des mains et se lança dans une tirade qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Il quitta la cuisine, monta à l'étage et entra dans une petite salle de bains. Avec une aisance née de l'habitude, il approcha un tabouret du lavabo et saisit une boîte de pansements avant de grimper. Il lava soigneusement la coupure puis plaça un pansement. Et enfin il regarda dans la glace._

_Voldemort vit des yeux verts familiers_ – Pas Harry, pas Harry ! Pitié ! –_ sous des cheveux noirs en bataille._ Harry Potter. _L'enfant avait donc bien survécu au sort mortel. Il aperçut sous les mèches ébènes une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Alors comme ça ce sale sang-mêlé pensait pouvoir s'en tirer avec une simple cicatrice ? Le Mage Noir fut possédé d'une soudaine fureur. Dans la glace, la cicatrice devint plus marquée. L'enfant cria et agrippa son front, penché sur le lavabo avec une grimace de douleur. Les cris devinrent des hurlements de douleur qui le réveillèrent._

* * *

Les hurlements continuaient, mais ils n'exprimaient plus tant la souffrance que l'horreur. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et releva lentement la tête, la tournant vers la source du bruit. L'humain. Il puait la peur. Apercevant la couverture qui l'avait dissimulé par terre et son corps à moitié sorti de sous le banc, le serpent comprit pourquoi il avait froid. Le moldu avait réussi à le trouver et à le réveiller. 

Le sorcier fit glisser les anneaux de son corps reptilien et se redressa, son attention fixée sur l'homme. Celui-ci blanchit et se mit à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles en croate, sans doute des prières. Lentement le serpent s'avança, hypnotisant sa proie de son regard écarlate. Une forte odeur d'urine envahit la pièce. Voldemort grimaça mentalement, puis laissa ses instincts meurtriers prendre le dessus. Il fut sur le moldu en quelques secondes et frappa, enfonçant avec délice ses crochets dans la chair tendre du cou.

L'homme chancela sous le poids du serpent fixé à sa jugulaire. Son sang jaillissait au rythme des battements de son cœur, dans et autour de la gueule du reptile. Le goût riche et métallique fit frémir Voldemort. Il se dégagea et frappa à nouveau. L'humain tituba puis s'effondra, mort. Il le fixa quelques instants, se repaissant de sa victoire, puis le serpent enroula sa queue sous les aisselles de sa victime et la tira au dehors. Ensuite il retourna se lover contre le poêle pour réfléchir.

Il avait senti Harry Potter dans ses pensées et de toute évidence, ce qu'il avait d'abord confondu avec un rêve était en réalité l'esprit du garçon. D'une façon ou d'une autre ils étaient liés, probablement à cause de ce sort. Il se demanda comment il pourrait tourner cette situation à son avantage… Sa présence avait semblé causer de la souffrance à l'enfant. Il tenait là une occasion d'exercer sa vengeance…

Potter semblait vivre chez ses parents moldus, s'il avait correctement interprété le rêve. Ils ne semblaient pas le genre à avertir ce sale fouineur de Dumbledore s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à l'enfant. Il lui suffisait de trouver comment pénétrer l'esprit du gamin, ce qui même sans baguette ne devrait pas poser trop de difficultés à un legilimens accompli tel que lui.

Une fois de plus, ses pensées se devinrent moins cohérentes quand le reptile retomba dans le sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveilla. Le poêle était froid. Il sentait la neige dans la pièce. Entrouvrant un œil, il vit que la porte qu'il n'avait pas réussi à complètement refermer avait été grande ouverte par une tempête. La même tempête avait déposé une couche de neige dans la moitié de la cahute. Irrité, le serpent rampa vers l'extérieur. La lumière l'aveugla, mais la vue n'était pas son sens principal. Il darda prudemment sa langue, prenant soin qu'elle ne se dessèche pas et qu'elle ne gèle pas. L'air ne portait pas beaucoup d'odeurs. Ses capteurs thermiques n'indiquaient aucune source de chaleur. Il avait intérêt à partir rapidement s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Le serpent se mit en chemin, progressant vers le sud. La forêt y était plus clairsemée et il avait plus de chance d'y trouver des habitations et surtout de la chaleur. 

Il passa la nuit dans un arbre creux, écoutant hurler les vents et faisant son possible pour conserver sa faible chaleur corporelle. Il repartit aux premiers rayons du soleil. L'après-midi apporta la menace d'une nouvelle tempête. Les premiers flocons commencèrent à tomber à peine dix minutes plus tard, mais il avait finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une petite auberge sorcière. Il pourrait y passer de l'hiver au chaud, dans la cave. Il pourrait aussi s'informer sur ce qui se passait dans le mode sorcier.

Les quelques personnes présentes parlaient de quidditch, une discussion à propos de Ludo Bagman quittant l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il se rappela vaguement que l'homme avait transmis des informations à l'un de ses Mangemorts. Il ne se disait rien de plus intéressant. Voldemort trouva le chemin de la cave, se dissimula derrière des étagères et reprit son hivernation. Il pourrait s'amuser avec Potter au printemps.

A suivre…

* * *

Réponses au reviews : 

Un grand merci à Lady Jedusor, SusyBones, Vierge, Miss-Tania, onarluca, mariepotter, nepheria, Nana13 et Myo pour les reviews. C'est la première fois que j'en ai autant pour un premier chapitre.

Lady Jedusor : j'avais pensé à essayer un des défis, mais j'avais déjà cette histoire. Contente que tu aimes :D

SusyBones : En me basant sur les livres et en essayant d'imaginer ce que ça aurait pu donner pour un gamin de quatre ans, c'est vrai que ça donne pas quelque chose de folichon. Je te rassure, ça s'arrangera par la suite. (pas Vernon et Pétunia, je vois pas de raison pour qu'ils changent, mais Harry par contre …)

Nana13 : je sais pas encore si Harry va vraiment passer du côté obscur. Tout dépend de la façon dont les chapitres 4 et 5 vont sortir. J'ai un scénario, mais il pourrait complètement changer. (quoique je sais que certaines choses vont forcément arriver. Niark)


	3. Let’s play

A/N : un petit chapitre 3 un peu en retard, mais j'avais du boulot cette semaine. Et puis aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire ! (le même jour que Phil Collins d'après la radio)

Disclaimer : c'est toujours pas à moi.

_Italique_ : rêve, flash back, pensées …

--blah-- : fourchelangue

_cruciatus_ (incantation _crucio_) : doloris en anglais.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Let's play 

Harry jeta un regard discret à Dudley et sa bande. Ils examinaient les résultats de leur dernière collecte auprès des autres élèves, poussant des cris de joie chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient une nouvelle sorte de bonbon. Avec précaution, le jeune garçon quitta sa cachette – un massif de buissons encore intact à l'extrémité de la cour de récréation – et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner dans la salle de cours.

« Hey, Dudley ! Ton cousin ! » cria un ami de Dudley – Piers.

_Non_, gémit intérieurement Harry. Il dormait très mal depuis plusieurs nuits, faisant de nombreux cauchemars sur l'esprit-serpent et il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une 'chasse au Harry'. Heureusement, la cloche signalant la fin de la récré sonna et il se dissimula au milieu des autres élèves. Il fut le premier à rentrer dans la salle de classe et il constata avec soulagement que ses affaires étaient toujours à leur place. Il se faisait souvent punir quand son cousin déplaçait ou dissimulait ses cahiers, les professeurs étant fatigués de son refus de s'expliquer. Lui se souvenait trop bien de la fois où il avait accusé Dudley qui l'avait ensuite répété à son père. C'était en janvier. Il avait été enfermé dans son placard avec juste de la soupe et du pain. Pendant une semaine, il avait claqué des dents dans le noir, emmitouflé dans sa couverture élimée. Puis il avait rêvé qu'il attaquait un homme, sauf que c'était l'esprit-serpent. Ses hurlements et ses convulsions avaient empêché son oncle de regarder son match de foot. Vernon lui avait donné une bonne taloche puis l'avait bâillonné et attaché pour le reste de la nuit. Il préférait ne pas se rappeler la correction qu'il avait reçue le lendemain.

Le professeur lui demanda de rester après la classe. Harry accepta avec hésitation, sachant que Dudley l'attendrait quand il sortirait et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur Swan ? »

« Quand je vous ai fait faire des lignes cette semaine, tes lettres étaient presque illisibles. Je ne pense pas que ce soit par maladresse, tu n'avais pas de problème pour écrire ton nom… » La voix exigeait des explications. Harry se ratatina un peu.

« Désolé monsieur, je… j'avais du mal… à lire… le tableau. »

« Je vois », répondit le professeur d'un ton sec. « Suis-moi. »

Harry lui emboîta le pas à travers l'école, jusqu'à la petite infirmerie.

« Beth, content de vous voir », sourit Swan à l'infirmière. « Pouvez-vous vérifier la vue de Mr Potter ? »

« Bien sûr professeur », répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Cette expression disparut rapidement quand elle se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci se rappela l'avoir vue parmi les amies de Pétunia et baissa les yeux.

« Mon garçon, je ne saurais jamais quel est le problème avec tes yeux si tu persistes à fixer tes pieds » dit-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Aussitôt Harry releva les yeux. Il resta tranquille, attendant des instructions. L'infirmière le plaça à une certaine distance d'un mur où étaient affichées des lignes de lettres d'une grosseur croissante. Elle lui fit lire les lignes en partant de la plus petite avec chaque œil jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à lire les lettres correctement. Elle le regarda quelques instants avant de rendre son verdict.

« Il est myope professeur. »

« Dans ce cas voulez-vous bien lui écrire une lettre pour que ses tuteurs l'emmènent chez un opticien ? »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Les Dursley peuvent difficilement se permettre des dépenses exorbitantes, surtout pour lui. Il peut sûrement encore suivre l'école en se plaçant au premier rang. »

« Beth, même moi je sais que sa myopie ne s'arrangera pas avec les ans. Ce garçon a besoin de lunettes. »

Elle soupira.

« Très bien, je parlerais à sa tante. Je la connais. »

« Merci Beth. Tu peux y aller maintenant, Harry. »

Celui-ci partit sans demander son reste. Peut-être pourrait-il échapper à Dudley s'il courait assez vite. Peut-être…

Une violente douleur émanant de sa cicatrice lui coupa le souffle et l'envoya rouler au sol juste au moment où il passait les grilles. La douleur envahit son crâne, le rendant aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui l'entourait. Les yeux fermés, mains pressées sur sa cicatrice il tenta d'ignorer le rire glacial accompagnant l'attaque. Un coup de pied dans le ventre l'aida à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, vit des pieds larges qui sortaient de deux jambes grasses comme des jambons. Dudley.

Harry se releva, bouscula son cousin et courut.

« Chasse au Harry ! » annonça le jeune Dursley avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

Le fuyard coupa à travers les allées, prenant le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre Privet Drive. Il y arriva hors d'haleine.

« Où étais-tu encore passé, vaurien ! » cria Pétunia d'une voix aiguë.

« A l'école », répondit-il tout bas tout en reprenant son souffle. « Le professeur Swan m'a emmené voir l'infirmière parce que je vois pas assez bien. »

Cette déclaration la pétrifia momentanément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle qui était l'infirmière. Elle pinça les lèvres.

« Si tu as menti, tu le sentiras passer. En attendant va dans la cuisine et lave les légumes ! Après tu pourras m'aider à préparer la soupe ! »

« Oui, tante Pétunia », répondit-il d'une voix plus calme.

Dudley ne reparut pas avant la tombée de la nuit, soit une heure et demi plus tard. Il commença aussitôt à se plaindre qu'il avait faim, puis s'installa devant la télé et n'en partit que quand le dîner fut prêt. Après le repas, Harry fut envoyé dans son placard.

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux que le rêve commença.

_

* * *

Il était de nouveau dans la forêt, mais cette fois il était lui-même. Il ne voyait personne autour de lui, juste les arbres décharnés sous un ciel de plomb et la neige sale qui couvrait le sol. Il entendit comme un frémissement derrière les arbres, puis une voix sifflante qui le fit trembler._

_-- Harryyy Potteer… Pauvre petit, terrifié par sses rêves… -- La moquerie évidente ne fit rien pour le rassurer._

_-- Dis-moi, Harryy, tu aimes jouer ? C'est un jeu sssimple… tu fuis et je chassse… -- _

_Harry ne répondit pas, assis par terre, se contentant de secouer la tête en espérant se réveiller._

_-- Haaarry, tu ne veux pas jouer ? Tsss… Alors, je peux te manger maintenant… -- _

_Le froissement se rapprocha. Terrifié, Harry se releva et s'élança dans la forêt, poursuivi par la voix._

_-- Oui Harryyy ! Cours, cours ! Fuis-moi pour sauver ta vie ! -- La voix éclata d'un rire glacial et étrangement familier qui le fit frissonner._

_Il zigzagua entre les arbres, tentant d'éviter les branches basses et trébuchant sans cesse sur le sol inégal. Ses jambes étaient prêtes à le lâcher – il avait l'habitude de courir pour échapper à_ _Dudley, mais pas aussi longtemps – mais à chaque fois le rire sifflant le faisait repartir de plus belle._

_La poursuite parut durer plusieurs heures. Finalement, Harry trébucha sur une racine et s'effondra de tout son long dans une plaque de neige boueuse. Au moment où il allait se relever, il ressentit une violente douleur venant de sa cicatrice qui le fit retomber à genoux. Une masse sombre se dressa devant lui avec un sifflement réjoui._

_-- Tu abandonnes, Haaarry ? Tu n'es passs'une proie amusssante... -- _

_Harry leva les yeux et son regard rencontra celui d'un serpent gigantesque dont les crochets laissaient échapper de fines gouttes de venin. Maladroitement, le garçon recula jusqu'à se retrouver coincé contre un arbre. Le serpent avança lentement vers lui, le paralysant de son regard rougeoyant. Son énorme langue fourchue s'étendit dans sa direction, goûtant sa terreur._

_Il fixa le serpent dans les yeux, tremblant et incapable de bouger. La langue l'effleurait presque. Puis, soudainement, elle revint dans la gueule du monstre. Celui-ci se redressa et commença à changer, son regard écarlate toujours fixé à celui de Harry. Son corps devint moins long, sa tête moins aplatie. La gueule rétrécit et se transforma en bouche, des cheveux poussèrent sur le crâne chauve. Le corps forma des membres, les écailles ébènes devenant une robe noire._

_Quand la transformation s'acheva, un homme assez grand se tenait devant lui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, sa peau assez pâle et ses yeux toujours aussi rouges. Ses traits fermes et classiques laissaient transparaître une excitation intense malgré l'expression méprisante de sa bouche. Harry essaya de se fondre dans l'arbre. Le serpent avait l'air plus rassurant. _

_Les lèvres s'étirèrent en un_ _mince sourire de satisfaction._

_« Harry Potter, seul et sans défense, à ma merci... » dit-il d'une voix basse._

_Harry se remit à trembler et gémit quand l'homme s'accroupit devant lui. Sa cicatrice l'élançait, un feu continu qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait se fendre en deux._

_« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_L'enfant secoua la tête._

_« Je suis Lord Voldemort. »_

_Harry ne réagit pas. L'homme fronça les sourcils puis laissa échapper un rire étouffé._

_« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que mon nom représente, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit… » Il rit à nouveau. Harry essaya de reculer un peu plus mais il était déjà collé à l'arbre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux morceaux d'écorce qui lui mordaient cruellement le dos. Les yeux rougeoyants se firent distants pendant que Voldemort réfléchissait, puis ils se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui._

_« Vois-tu, Harry, nous sommes tous deux des sorciers, des êtres capables de faire de la magie. »_

_Harry sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Lui, un sorcier ? De la magie ? Mais Oncle Vernon avait dit que la magie n'existait pas…_

_« De la magie ? » répéta-t-il malgré lui d'une voix faible._

_L'homme – le sorcier – sourit, faisant naître une nouvelle vague de terreur chez l'enfant. Si seulement il pouvait se réveiller pour découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Il essaya de se forcer à quitter le sommeil et le paysage devint flou un instant. Moins d'une seconde plus tard il redevint distinct avec une autre pointe de douleur venant de sa cicatrice. Il se rendit compte que l'homme avait agrippé son épaule d'une poigne de fer, son regard toujours fixé sur lui affichant une pointe de frustration._

_« Oh non, Harry ! Tu ne m'échapperas pas si facilement ! » Il aurait sûrement un bleu sur son épaule le lendemain, tant la main serrait fort. Il gémit à nouveau, sentit des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Sa respiration était haletante._

_« Nous en étions à la magie », reprit Voldemort. « Oui, la magie existe, quels que soient les mensonges que ta famille moldue essaie de te faire croire. Tu devrais normalement recevoir dans quelques années une lettre t'invitant à une école de magie. Enfin si tu es toujours en vie à ce moment là, bien sûr. » Il s'interrompit le temps de laisser échapper un rire glacial._

_« Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour te raconter une petite histoire… Il était une fois un sorcier, le plus puissant Mage Noir depuis des siècles. Il voulait prendre le pouvoir et s'assurer que ceux qui n'en étaient pas dignes ne pourraient pas faire partie du monde sorcier. Ce Mage s'était choisi un nom capable d'insuffler la peur par sa simple évocation – Voldemort. Il avait réuni des sorciers fidèles à ses idéaux – les Mangemorts – et pour qu'ils n'oublient pas à qui ils avaient juré allégeance, il inventa un symbole, une tête de mort avec un serpent pour langue. »_

_Le sorcier sortit une baguette en bois et traça une arabesque dans les airs, murmurant un mot ressemblant à 'mordre'. Aussitôt apparut une fumée verte formant la marque qu'il venait de décrire._

_« La Marque des Ténèbres », indiqua Voldemort. « Hélas, ce mage avait des ennemis. Des fous aveugles à la vraie nature de l'être humain qui voulaient à tous prix croire en l'illusion du bien et du mal. Ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre le sorcier, mais un jour ils reçurent une prophétie annonçant la naissance d'un enfant capable de détruire le Mage. » Il cracha les derniers mots, son mépris et son amertume dissimulant à peine sa rage et son désir de vengeance. Harry recula devant la colère exprimée par ces yeux brûlants et sentit à nouveau l'écorce de l'arbre auquel il était adossé. Il avait écouté le récit, paralysé par la voix du sorcier. Son tremblement reprit quand celui-ci sourit._

_« Mais il avait un serviteur dissimulé parmi ses ennemis qui lui apprit qui était l'enfant. Il découvrit où sa famille se dissimulait, et le soir d'halloween il leur rendit visite. Le père l'affronta, mais il ne faisait pas le poids. La mère le supplia d'épargner son enfant mais sa voix fut ignorée et elle fut tuée à son tour. Puis le Mage se tourna vers le bébé… »_

_Harry luttait contre une impression d'étouffement. La dernière partie de l'histoire lui semblait familière et les fantômes de souvenirs enfuis le visitèrent brièvement…_ Lily, cours ! – Pas Harry, Pas Harry !

_« Il leva sa baguette vers le nourrisson et lança un sort mortel. L'enfant lui renvoya le sort, détruisant son corps physique et le condamnant à errer tel un fantôme, pas mort mais pas vraiment vivant… »_

_« La lumière verte… » murmura Harry._

_« Tu t'en souviens donc ? » le moqua Voldemort._

_Harry prit une soudaine inspiration. L'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre, si elle était exacte… _

_« Oui Harry Potter, c'est bien moi qui ai tué tes parents. Et un jour je te tuerais, quand j'aurais retrouvé un corps. Mais en attendant… _Crucio_ ! »_

_Harry secouait mécaniquement la tête, niant les paroles de l'homme, quand il remarqua la baguette pointée dans sa direction, immédiatement suivie par une souffrance dépassant tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il hurla, accompagné par le rire glacial et triomphal et par une souffrance infinie._

* * *

« La ferme, vaurien ! » 

La porte du placard sous l'escalier fut brutalement ouverte. Une main l'attrapa et le jeta dans le couloir. Aussitôt il se roula en boule, gémissant et pleurnichant, le visage inondé de larmes. Un violent coup à la hanche lui fit resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes.

« Je refuse de laisser tes cauchemars continuer à gâcher nos nuits. Si tu n'es pas capable de te taire tout seul, je te clouerais le bec moi-même ! »

La voix était familière. La main qui saisi son épaule – là où Voldemort l'avait agrippé – aussi. Harry poussa un léger cri quand il fut remis de force sur ses pieds. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit presque avec soulagement la face énorme de son oncle. Puis il vit le bâillon et essaya de lutter, mais un enfant de quatre ans épuisé ne pouvait pas grand chose face à un adulte tel qu Vernon Dursley.

Harry se retrouva à nouveau dans le placard avec interdiction d'enlever le bâillon quoiqu'il arrive. Il se roula en boule et essaya de se rendormir en ignorant la tempête de pensées qui tournoyait dans son esprit.

* * *

Les rêves se succédèrent tandis que l'hiver laissait la place au printemps. En général, Harry se faisait poursuivre par le serpent qui finissait invariablement par le coincer, tôt ou tard. La suite suivait des scénarios assez divers. Soit les crochets le transperçaient et lui inoculaient des poisons qui le brûlaient pendant des heures, soit Voldemort lui lançait le _Cruciatus_. Il utilisait aussi des moyens de torture plus ordinaires : couteaux, fouets, brûlures… 

Chaque nuit il était bâillonné pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de sa famille pendant qu'il subissait ses cauchemars. Chaque jour il devait fuir son cousin.

Depuis que les Dursley l'avaient amené chez l'opticien à la demande de l'infirmière scolaire, Harry portait des lunettes rondes à monture noire – les moins chères du magasin. Dudley avait rapidement appris un nouveau mot : binoclard. Il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de détruire les lunettes simplement pour voir son cousin en difficulté.

Ce jour-là, ils se trouvaient dans la cour de l'école. Une équipe de dentistes était passé le matin pour leur parler d'hygiène buccodentaire. Ils avaient distribué des bonbons sans sucre, que Dudley avait aussitôt voulu prendre à Harry. Celui-ci avait refusé et l'avait avalé aussi sec, provoquant la colère de son cousin.

Il était poursuivi depuis quelques minutes quand il décida d'aller se dissimuler derrière les poubelles. Il prit son élan pour sauter. Il voulait désespérément échapper à son cousin. Il ferma les yeux et sauta. Quand il les rouvrit, il était sur le toit de l'école.

A suivre…

* * *

A/N : y a pas à dire, le rêve de ce chapitre est un de mes passages préférés pour le moment. J'en ai d'autres en réserve … 

R.A.R : encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé.

ornaluca : non Harry ne deviendra pas méchant. Il va être plus sombre que dans les livres, et serpentard (j'y tiens, même si je peux encore l'envoyer chez les gryff) Par contre il sera pas un petit ange, j'en ai peur.

Miss-tania : j'espère que tu n'as pas fait trop de dégâts en attendant la suite …

Nana13 : ben je pourrais te dire ce qui passe dans les prochains chapitres et dans la suite, mais dans ce cas ce sera plus la peine d'écrire. Donc je vais te laisser dans le noir et tu découvriras tout au fur et à mesure. Merci pour le bizou


	4. Change of mind

A/N : Enfin la suite. Je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 5 aussi vite que possible, mais je ne garantit rien.

Disclaimer : c'est toujours pas à moi et ça ne le sera jamais.

Hogwart : Poudlard

Cruciatus : doloris.

_Italique_ : rêve ou Voldemort qui se balade dans l'esprit de Harry.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Change of mind 

Son hôte était mourrant. Il avait tenu trois mois, bien plus que les autres, mais l'utilisation répétée de sa magie interne l'avait trop affaibli. Il avait passé la fin de l'hiver à attirer Potter dans des rêves des plus satisfaisants. L'expression mêlant la terreur, la douleur et la défaite absolue que portait l'enfant quand il lançait le _cruciatus_ était sans prix.

Cependant les rêves ne lui suffisaient plus. Ils avaient permis d'approfondir le lien, mais celui-ci devait être encore renforcé s'il voulait l'utiliser pour survivre sur la magie du garçon sans nécessairement le tuer comme ses hôtes successifs. Prudemment, il étendit son esprit vers celui de l'enfant.

* * *

_Une école moldue, des gens qui semblaient faire un exposé sur les dents. Voldemort les écouta d'une oreille distraite, surveillant Harry pour vérifier s'il savait qu'il était là. Le jeune était totalement inconscient de la présence du Mage Noir et jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à un gros garçon – son cousin. Rassuré, le sorcier se tourna vers l'extrémité du lien appartenant à Potter et se mit au travail. Quand la conférence se termina, il pouvait surveiller l'esprit du garçon sans effort et pourrait bloquer sa magie à volonté si nécessaire._

_Harry se trouvait maintenant dans la cour de l'école et était encerclé par son cousin et sa bande de moldus. Ils semblaient avoir un désagrément concernant des bonbons. L'enfant réussit à s'échapper. Le lardon se lança à sa poursuite. Amusé, Voldemort décida de rester quelques instants de plus._

_Après avoir tenté de fuir son cousin pendant plusieurs minutes, Potter se dirigea vers un coin désert de la cour où se trouvaient des poubelles. Il essaya de sauter par-dessus pour se dissimuler derrière. Le mage sentit la poussée de magie répondre au besoin de fuite. Il se souvint de circonstances similaires quand il était enfant qui avaient aussi eu pour conséquence de la magie accidentelle. Mais au lieu de simplement survoler les poubelles avec un sort de lévitation, Potter_ transplana.

_L'enfant se retrouva sur le toit sans comprendre pourquoi._

_Voldemort se retira dans le coin de son esprit qu'il s'était attribué. Un transplanage à quatre ans. Un transplanage aveugle, qui plus est. Qu'il l'ai réussit sans utiliser de baguette n'était pas si choquant, après tout ce type de magie agissait sur le corps même du sorcier et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une aide extérieure pour être focalisée. Non, le simple fait qu'il ait pu réaliser un acte magique aussi difficile à un âge si tendre… Peut-être le vieux fou avait-il eu raison de croire que cet enfant pouvait s'opposer à lui, sans toutefois pouvoir le vaincre…_

_Les professeurs avaient retrouvés le gamin et l'avaient escortés dans le bureau du directeur où ils lui passaient un savon. Puis un énorme moldu entra – l'oncle de Harry. Voldemort sentit la panique de l'enfant quand l'homme lui saisit le bras. Extérieurement, il affichait le_ _comportement normal d'un enfant ayant fait une bêtise. Intérieurement, il était terrifié. _

_Le Mage noir était surpris de constater que son ennemi avait aussi peur d'un vulgaire moldu que de Lord Voldemort._

_Les deux furent bientôt rentrés à __Privet Drive, le sorcier avec eux toujours dissimulé. Il était intrigué par sa terreur. _

_L'homme projeta Potter dans le couloir puis claqua la porte. Harry ne put retenir un cri quand il heurta le sol. Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais son oncle le rattrapa aussitôt._

_« Hé bien mon garçon, j'attends tes explications ! »_

_« C'est pas ma faute oncle Vernon ! __Je jure ! Je voulais sauter des derrière les poubelles et le vent m'a déposé sur le toit ! »_

_Voldemort se demanda pourquoi l'enfant ne disait pas simplement qu'il avait fait de al magie accidentelle. Sûrement sa famille savait qu'il était un sorcier ?_

_« Le vent t'a déposé sur le toit ? » répéta Vernon en hurlant. « Cesse de mentir, mon garçon, et n'essaie pas de t'en sortir en racontant des âneries ! Ta tante n'est pas à la maison, l'école a du me déranger en pleine réunion pour entendre un bon à rien de ta sorte mentir ? J'aurais du écouter Marge et t'abandonner dans une ruelle ou te noyer ! »_

_« Je n'ai rien fait Oncle Vernon ! » protesta Harry d'une voix désespérée._

_« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas normal, tu es une aberration ! Un monstre de foire, comme ta mère ! Si seulement Pétunia n'avais jamais eu de sœur ! Jamais je n'aurais eu à supporter quelqu'un de ta sorte sous mon toit ! Et maintenant file dans ton placard ! Je t'interdis de faire le moindre bruit et d'en sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! »_

_Voldemort regarda, stupéfait, tandis que Potter était traîné dans le placard sous l'escalier, l'ampoule dévissée de son socle et la porte verrouillée. L'enfant se roula en boule et fixa la fente lumineuse au bas du battant, les yeux humides._

* * *

Voldemort retrouva le corps du serpent, pensif. L'excès de sucreries moldues avait visiblement donné à Dumbledore l'une de ces maladies débilitantes dont étaient atteints les vieillards moldus. Le directeur de Hogwarth avait toujours présenté une façade de folie douce inoffensive, mais le traitement qu'il faisait subir à son sauveur prophétisé était tout sauf inoffensif. Encore quelques années de ce régime et le jeune Potter serait traumatisé à vie, avec un manque de confiance dans ses propres capacités qui l'empêcherait de réaliser son plein potentiel. Si Dumbledore voulait utiliser Potter en tant qu'arme contre lui, alors le vieux fou avait perdu la guerre au moment précis où il avait placé l'enfant chez les moldus, se dit le Mage Noir avec satisfaction. 

Oh, le gosse était encore récupérable, à condition qu'il soit placé dans une autre famille ou qu'il suive le chemin que lui-même avait suivi : la violence et la vengeance face aux mauvais traitements et à l'abandon.

Seulement Harry ne suivra jamais cette route de lui-même, se dit Voldemort. Il était trop innocent, à un point tel que c'en était repoussant. Oui, le gamin aurait besoin d'une bonne dose de persuasion.

Le corps reptilien ouvrit grand la gueule et laissa échapper son rire de serpent. Après tout il n'avait pas de projet plus urgent, et s'assurant la loyauté du gosse il obtiendrait aussi son formidable pouvoir…

Son hôte décéda quelques jours plus tard, le forçant à reprendre son errance désincarnée. Pour une fois il n'en avait cure. Le pouvoir que le nouveau lien lui fournissait était suffisant pour survivre des années de cette façon.

Il vérifia que la connexion fonctionnait comme il le voulait. Aussitôt il reçu une image d'obscurité à part pour une fente lumineuse, associée à des impressions de faim et d'incompréhension passive. Potter était encore dans son placard.

Voldemort attendit que l'enfant s'endorme, puis commença à créer un nouveau rêve. Il hésita un instant à reproduire la forêt, mais Harry avait sans dote trop de mauvais souvenirs associés à ce paysage et son objectif cette fois-ci n'était pas de le terroriser.

Après sa sortie de Hogwarth, il avait passé quelques mois près de Delphes en apprentissage auprès d'un sorcier grec. Il se rappelait d'une terrasse naturelle couverte d'oliviers, surplombant la mer. Elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

_

* * *

Le sorcier s'assit à l'ombre d'un olivier. Quelques cigales chantaient dans les herbes et une brise chaude apportait une bonne odeur de sel et d'iode. Il regarda l'enfant observer le paysage avec étonnement et inquiétude. Il n'avait sans doute jamais vu la mer, et les rêves précédents devient l'avoir mis sur ses gardes. Après quelques minutes Voldemort annonça sa présence en se levant. Harry se retourna, lui jeta un regard et fit un bond en arrière, terrifié. L'adulte ferma les yeux un instant. La nuit allait être longue._

_« Harry… calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Il n'ajouta pas le 'cette fois-ci', mais le gamin l'entendit quand même. Il se figea, cherchant à deviner s'il pourrait échapper au sorcier aux yeux écarlates._

_« Viens donc t'asseoir », ordonna doucement celui-ci en reprenant sa place sous les arbres. Potter hésita un instant avant d'obéir en tremblant, s'asseyant avec raideur à un mètre de lui. Le Mage Noir contempla la mer, sentant les fréquents coups d'œil que lui jetait son compagnon. L'enfant ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais c'était plutôt normal._

_« Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé cette fois ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry._

_« Une semaine », murmura-t-il._

_Voldemort fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » Il connaissait déjà la réponse._

_« J'ai sauté sur le toit de l'école et … » _

_« Non », le coupa-t-il. « Tu n'as pas sauté, tu as_ transplané _», expliqua-t-il en lui jetant un regard perçant._

_Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre._

_« Tu te rappelles le premier rêve ? » demanda le sorcier. Un signe de tête affirmatif et un léger recul lui répondirent. « Je t'ai dit que nous étions tous deux des sorciers. Le transplanage est un moyen de transport instantané utilisant la magie pour déplacer le corps d'un endroit à un autre. C'est de cette façon que tu t'es retrouvé sur le toit. »_

_Le gamin n'avait pas l'air de le croire. _

_« Mais Oncle Vernon dit … » _

_Voldemort sentit son irritation revenir._

_« Ton oncle est un moldu dont l'ignorance est proportionnelle à son poids, doublé d'un imbécile criminel. La magie existe, tu es un sorcier ! Est-ce clair ? »_

_Harry recula précipitamment en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Le sorcier maîtrisa son énervement. Il ne voulait pas terrifier le gosse plus qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_« Ils t'enferment souvent sous l'escalier ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix presque douce._

_« C'est là que je vis. »_

_Les yeux rouges flamboyèrent et s'étrécirent._

_« Et le reste de ta famille ? Ils n'ont pas l'air de manquer de quoique ce soit… Y a-t-il une raison précise pour que tu … vives … là ? »_

_L'enfant resta silencieux un moment, les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui tordaient sa chemise trop grande. Finalement il répondit d'une voix presque inaudible._

_« Ils disent… que je suis pas normal… qu'ils veulent pas qu'un monstre… prive D-dudley de … »_

_« Comment osent-ils ? » siffla furieusement Voldemort. _

_Harry ne répondit rien. Le sorcier le fixa froidement. Le gosse avait l'air misérable. Oui, Dumbledore avait fait là sa plus grande erreur. Avec un minimum de manipulation, son cher sauveur – gracieusement abandonné à la merci de moldus intolérants – quitterait le camp de la 'lumière'. De toute évidence, il souffrait de la solitude imposée par sa famille. Voldemort devrait gagner sa confiance. Le meilleur moyen serait de lui confier une partie de sa propre enfance, de lui montrer leurs ressemblances. Agir comme si lui avait confiance en Harry, comme s'il était son ami. Il grimaça à cette pensée._

_« Pourquoi ? » murmura l'enfant._

_Le Mage Noir prit une expression calme et se relaxa contre le tronc._

_« Certaines personnes sont incapables d'accepter ce qui est différent. Quand les moldus apprennent l'existence de la magie, ils en ont peur car ils ne peuvent rien faire contre », expliqua-t-il sans mentionner qu'une bonne proportion de sorciers avaient la même attitude vis-à-vis des moldus._

_« Mais c'est ma famille ! » protesta Harry. _

_« Ça ne veut rien dire. Quand mon père a apprit que ma mère était une sorcière, il l'a abandonné. On lui a apprit mon existence quand elle est morte peut après ma naissance et il a refusé de me voir. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, à une époque où le monde moldu était en pleine crise … » Il rit sombrement. « C'était un établissement sensé fournir aux garçon traînant dans la rue un toit et une éducation. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas que des enfants de chœur. J'ai montré très tôt des signes de magie, pour me réchauffer en hiver, voler de la nourriture sans être repéré … Les autres garçons l'ont découvert et ils ont eu peur. Quand j'ai refusé de leur obéir, ils se sont réfugiés dans la violence. Mon enfance est assez semblable à la tienne, tout compte fait… »_

_Il se tut, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. Du coin de l'œil il surveillait la réaction de Potter. Celui-ci avait cessé de fixer le sol en tremblant et le regardait avec incertitude, toujours prêt à s'enfuir au moindre signe d'agressivité. Il le croyait et le sentiment de sympathie allait jouer en sa faveur. Voldemort dissimula un sourire._

_« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Harry. Je peux t'aider à te défendre contre ta famille. Il suffit que tu fasses le bon choix… Je t'aiderais à te venger d'eux, comme j'ai pu me venger de mon père, du responsable de l'orphelinat… Ils ont payé, tous… »_

_Potter frissonna violemment. Lui sourit et lui jeta un regard à la fois cruel et compréhensif._

_« Non… » gémit l'enfant avant de prendre la fuite._

_Soupirant, Voldemort décida d'arrêter le rêve. Le gamin n'écouterait rien de plus cette nuit._

A suivre …

* * *

A/N : et un chapitre de plus, un ! C'est pas évident d'écrire un Voldemort jouant sur la corde sensible face à un gosse de quatre ans, mais en bon Slytherin / Serpentard c'est un truc qu'il sait faire. 

Prochain chapitre : Harry prend sa décision. Encore deux chapitres avant que Hagrid débarque !

RAR :

Ornaluca : Merci, et à vrai dire j'hésite encore sur la fin de la fic. Est-ce que voldy va changer suffisamment ou pas, et que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de Dumbledore ?

Nepheria : t'as mis deux review pour ce chapitre OO

Selena : une personne qui a vu pour l'anniv, ça fait plaisir :D Contente que tu apprécie la fic.


	5. Choice

Disclaimer : j'espère qu'au chapitre 5 les gens ont compris que je ne suis pas Rowling, donc que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire qui ne m'appartient pas.

_italique _: pensée, télépathie, rêve, bref tout ce qui se passe dans la tête

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Choice 

Le lendemain, Harry fut incapable de penser à quoique ce soit à part le rêve. Il faillit brûler le bacon d'Oncle Vernon et seule la vigilance affûtée de Pétunia put prévenir le désastre, mais pas la promesse de punition qui suivit. En classe il fut distrait, à un tel point que le professeur Swan lui fit un mot à faire signer par sa famille. Il se laissa piéger par Dudley à midi, ce qui lui valut de perdre son déjeuner pour éviter que le lardon ne se plaigne le soir venu.

Le mot lui valut de passer la soirée dans son placard, privé de repas. Il s'assit sur son matelas, les bras autour des jambes et le menton sur les genoux. Ignorant les contractions douloureuses de son estomac, il se repassa le rêve une fois de plus.

Le sorcier aux yeux rouges le terrifiait. Il l'avait pourchassé et fait souffrir tant de fois avant de brusquement faire semblant d'être gentil. Le 'gentil' Voldemort lui faisait encore plus peur. Il avait toujours cette lueur dans les yeux, comme s'il avait encore l'intention de lui faire du mal, de le tuer… comme ses parents.

Son sommeil fut peuplé de cauchemars où il était poursuivi par des yeux rouges lançant des éclairs verts tandis qu'une femme rousse avec des yeux aussi verts que les siens le suppliait de vivre. Il se réveilla avant l'aube, trempé de sueur. Heureusement il n'avait pas crié pendant son rêve.

Aussi silencieusement que possible, il grimpa à l'étage et s'introduisit dans la salle de bain. Il remplit une cuvette d'eau froide, sachant bien qu'un monstre comme lui n'avait pas le droit à la douche, ni à l'eau chaude. Il se lava en claquant des dents, mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir supporter les récurages acharnés que lui faisait subir sa tante. Comme si elle essayait de le laver de sa magie.

Quand il se jugea propre, il mit les vêtements toujours trop grands dont Dudley ne voulait plus et descendit à la cuisine. S'il se dépêchait, il pourrait manger un vrai petit déjeuner. Il avait à peine fini de rincer son verre de jus d'orange quand Pétunia pénétra dans la cuisine. Mal réveillée, elle le vit quand même immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, fainéant ? Vernon descend dans dix minutes ! Si ses œufs et son bacon ne sont pas prêts, tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui, Tante Pétunia », répondit-il en réprimant un frisson. Sa tante avait une voix désagréable le matin, surtout quand elle criait.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans autre incident. Il rinça la vaisselle puis sa tante les conduisit Dudley et lui à l'école. La journée se passa mieux que la veille. Il était plus attentif et réussit à déjeuner à midi sans que son cousin ne vienne le voler.

Il regardait jouer les autres enfants tandis que les professeurs discutaient quand il sentit une soudaine présence dans son esprit. Il commença à trembler. 

Etait-ce encore un rêve ? Voldemort allait-il apparaître au milieu de la cour pour forcer les enfants et les adultes à l'attaquer ? Mais la présence resta sagement dans son esprit et aucun sorcier aux yeux rouges ne pointa de baguette sur lui.

_« Regarde-les, Harry. Regarde ces gens et dis-moi ce que tu vois. » _La voix sèche et froide retentit dans son crâne.

Il obéit et observa ses camarades de classe. Ils jouaient aux billes, à chat, les filles sautaient à la corde… Son cousin et ses amis ricanaient autour d'un plus jeune en pleurs. Les professeurs discutaient près de l'entrée. L'un d'eux fumait une cigarette tout en surveillant discrètement Dudley. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir intervenir.

_« Des moldus »_, reprit lavoix avec dégoût. _« Ton cousin en est un parfait exemple. Ils sont tels les hyènes, à se mettre en bande pour attaquer plus faibles qu'eux. Aucun sorcier ne laisserait des enfants sous sa responsabilité se comporter ainsi sans intervenir. »_

Harry essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour les défendre. A la place sa mémoire lui rappela les moqueries incessantes des autres enfants sur ses vêtements trop grands, l'inattention des professeurs qui refusaient de le croire et surtout le comportement des Dursley. L'absence d'amis, chassé par la vigilance de son cousin. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu besoin de terroriser qui que ce soit pour les éloigner de ''l'aberration'' ?

_« Ils n'ont pas d'excuse, Harry. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu vaux plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, mais ils sont trop stupides et aveugles pour le reconnaître. De la même façon qu'ils n'avaient pas su reconnaître ma propre valeur…jusqu'à ce que je leur apprenne… »_ La présence disparut, le laissant tremblant. Quand il regarda à nouveau dans la direction de son cousin, celui-ci avait ajouté une dizaine de billes à sa collection tandis que l'autre garçon pleurait par terre, menacé par Piers des pires horreurs s'il disait quoique ce soit à ses parents. L'adulte n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

Ce soir là Pétunia lui fit passer l'aspirateur à l'étage et ranger la seconde chambre de Dudley. Il retrouva les billes que son cousin avait exhortées le jour même et les glissa discrètement dans ses poches trop grandes. Pour une fois que la taille de ses vêtements lui servait à quelque chose. 

Il refit des cauchemars avec un serpent aux yeux rougeoyants crachant des éclairs verts et des monstres chuchotant à son oreille.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'arrangea pour rencontrer le garçon sans que ni Dudley, ni les professeurs ne le remarquent. Avec un sourire hésitant, il lui rendit ses billes. L'autre lui jeta un regard surpris, fit mine de les refuser puis les accepta finalement avec une hâte étrange. Il se dépêcha de retourner avec les autres enfants, laissant Harry seul. 

_« Tu perds ton temps, Harry »_

Il ne répondit pas. Dudley avait volé ces billes, il les avait rendues. C'était aussi simple que ça.

_« Un vrai Gryffindor, comme tes parents »_, commenta le Mage Noir. _« Tu espère que ce gosse deviendra ton ami ? »_

Il n'en savait rien et de toute façon c'était peu probable, pas avec son cousin traînant aux alentour. Gryffindor ?

_« Une des quatre maisons de Hogwarth, l'école de sorcellerie… Il te trahira Harry. Les moldus dignes de confiance sont vraiment rare et je doute qu'il y en ait près de toi, ils se seraient déjà manifestés. »_

Il avait juste voulu rendre service, était-ce si mal ?

« Tu ne vas rien gagner, c'était inutile. Tu ne peux pas leur faire confiance, à aucun d'entre eux. Ils t'ont toujours menti après tout. Moi seul t'ai dit la vérité. »

« La vérité », murmura Harry. « Vous avez tué mes parents. »

_« C'est vrai. Et si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu croirais qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je t'avouerais que je ne regrette pas leur mort. Ils étaient un obstacle que j'ai éliminé mais ça n'avait rien de personnel. Ce qui doit compter pour toi, c'est que je suis le seul sorcier en contact avec toi, le seul qui ne te raconte pas d'histoires… le seul à qui tu puisses faire confiance. »_

La cloche retentit et Harry courut vers la salle de classe, essayant d'ignorer la voix sèche.

_« Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer éternellement, Harry »_, lança Voldemort avant de disparaître.

Il refusa de l'écouter et s'assit au fond de la classe, comme d'habitude. Le garçon à qui il avait rendu les billes entra dans la salle et lui lança un regard colérique. Dudley affichait une expression sournoise variant peu de l'ordinaire.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Pétunia l'envoya dans le jardin retourner la terre des plates-bandes en prévision du printemps. Son cousin rentra alors qu'il était à genoux derrière la haie, arrachant les mauvaises herbes entre les rosiers. Il prit soin de piétiner la terre fraîchement retournée, obligeant Harry à refaire le travail. 

Vernon rentra à son tour, d'excellente humeur quand il vit son neveu à l'ouvrage. Il disparut en fredonnant à l'intérieur. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il ressortit, la face écarlate.

« Rentre, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-il en luttant visiblement pour ne pas hurler. Harry obéit en vitesse. Il fut agrippé par son oncle et propulsé dans le séjour. Dudley ricana quand il tomba à ses pieds. Il commença à réellement s'inquiéter. Pétunia était derrière son fils, les mains sur ses épaules graisseuses en un geste de soutien. Son visage était déformé par une grimace de colère. Vernon alla compléter le tableau de famille, son visage toujours plus pourpre.

« Sale petit ingrat ! Je me saigne aux quatre veines pour t'offrir de la nourriture et des vêtements, je t'ai payé des lunettes, tu as la chance d'aller à la même école que Dudley et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercies ? »

Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant !

« Voleur ! Tu oses voler mon fils après qu'il t'ai généreusement offert ses propres vêtements ! »

« Voler ? » balbutia-t-il. « Mais je n'ai pas… »

« Tu as fouillé ma chambre pour me prendre les billes ! » cria son cousin.

« Elles n'étaient pas à toi ! Je les ai justes rendues ! »

« Menteur ! C'était un cadeau ! Il l'a encore dit aujourd'hui en me les redonnant ! »

« Mon pauvre bébé, si sensible ! » intervint d'un ton larmoyant Pétunia. « Comment oses-tu prétendre qu'il ment ? » dit-elle d'une voix dure en s'adressant à son neveu.

« Voleur, menteur, quoi d'autre encore ? » tonna Vernon qui pouvait difficilement être plus rouge.

« Non ! » protesta Harry. « Je ne mens pas ! »

Dudley sourit malicieusement.

« Pauvre Potter, sans parents, sans ami… » dit-il d'un ton sournois. « Tu crois qu'un binoclard monstre qui ment et qui vole peut avoir des amis ? »

Pourtant à l'exception des lunettes, la description correspondait parfaitement à Dudley et lui n'était jamais seul.

« File dans ton placard », ordonna Vernon. « Je ne veux pas d'un voleur à ma table. »

Les protestations de Harry moururent avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Il quitta le salon, sentant déjà son ventre se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Son Oncle l'enferma après avoir pris l'ampoule. Il espéra que cette fois la punition ne durerait pas trop longtemps.

_

* * *

« Je t'avais prévenu, Harry », lança Voldemort d'une voix négligente en prenant place dans un fauteuil de cuir._

_Cette fois-ci, le rêve était dans une pièce aux murs de pierre tendus de tapisseries. Le sol était couvert d'un épais tapis et il y avait une grande cheminée surmontée d'un blason représentant un serpent. Le mobilier consistait en deux confortables fauteuils de cuirs faces au feu. Harry se percha sur celui qui était inoccupé._

_« Elles étaient à lui », répondit-il avec obstination._

_Le sorcier soupira._

_« Harry, tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste, mais le monde est tout sauf juste. Ce garçon s'est fait voler sous les yeux des adultes responsables et des autres élèves et aucun n'a réagi. Tu l'as aidé et sa première réaction a été de te dénoncer à celui qui l'avait volé. Maintenant tu te retrouves enfermé dans el noir sans nourriture pour avoir fait ce qui était juste. Je me trompe ? »_

_« Non », soupira l'enfant._

_« On ne peut pas faire confiance aux moldus », conclut Voldemort avant de reprendre d'une voix pensive : « Tu peux continuer comme tu l'as fait et refuser mon aide et tu finiras comme ce gosse, comme quelqu'un qui a abandonné. Tu ne veux pas finir comme ça, je suppose ? »_

_« Non », répéta-t-il. « Mais vous êtes pire. Pourquoi je devrais vous écouter ? »_

_« C'est simple, Harry. La meilleure façon d'échapper aux monstres, c'est d'en devenir un. Crois-en mon expérience », répondit-il avec un sourire._

_« Devenir comme vous ? Pour tuer et faire souffrir ? Je n'aime pas faire mal aux gens… »_

_Harry s'était enfoncé dans son fauteuil et avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton. Voldemort sourit gentiment à la remarque. _

_« Tout le monde ne peut pas apprécier à leur juste valeur les attraits de la torture… Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Non, je veux que tu deviennes comme moi, que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour tes inférieurs. Tu es un sorcier Harry, un sorcier descendant par ton père d'une longue et ancienne lignée, celle de Gryffindor lui-même. Tu n'aurais jamais du être élevé par des moldus. J'ignore ce qui a poussé Dumbledore à te placer chez ta tante, mais c'était une erreur. »_

_« Ils ne m'ont pas recueilli ? » murmura soudain Harry. Avant que Voldemort ait pu répondre, il ajouta d'une voix presque inaudible : « Alors ils n'ont vraiment jamais voulu de moi… »_

_La soudaine révélation le fit se renfermer sur lui-même, sa mémoire examinant chaque souvenir de sa vie chez les Dursley et mettant en évidence leur cruauté mesquine. Il n'avait jamais été aimé chez eux, jamais accepté. Il ne le serait jamais, simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier._

_Une main sur son épaule l'arracha à ses réflexions douloureuses. Ses yeux émeraudes plongèrent dans deux rubis froids et impassibles._

_« Devenir un monstre ? Ils arrêteront de me faire mal ? »_

_« Leurs actions ne changeront pas, mais ta façon de les percevoir, oui. Si tu les ignores, si tu cesses de leur accorder de l'importance, alors tu souffriras moins. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je t'aiderai », répondit-il en un chuchotement chargé de puissance._

_Harry réfléchit à ses paroles et décida que c'était mieux que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici._

_« D'accord, Vold'mort. »_

A suivre …

* * *

A/N : bon, j'ai un léger retard … J'espère que j'arriverais à sortir le suivant plus vite. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu eu des TP, une semaine de partiels, etc. Ce genre de chose a tendance à prendre du temps. Merci pour les reviews en tout cas. 

Ornaluca : Tom finira par voir Harry un peu moins comme un pion, mais à quel point je ne sais pas encore. C'est difficile de rester un bâtard sans cœur face à tant d'innocence.

Severafan : Ben vu que c'est ce que j'ai prévu pour la majeure partie de la fic, ça devrait continuer à te plaire

Nana13 : je suppose que tu es guérie maintenant, mais ça fait vachement plaisir de lire ce genre de review J

SusyBones : c'est triste pour l'instant, mais là c'est le dernier chapitre où Harry a 4 ans. Après je délire un peu plus.


End file.
